Labirinto 3
by Marjarie
Summary: Kuroki, Valerie: fic Sem Barreiras, Lauren: ALIAS... chegou o momento do acerto de contas! Com o auxílio de Sesshoumaru, iniciarei uma nova rodada de torturas.


**Labirinto 3**

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rosana_

Era Feudal – Japão

'Nunca imaginei que esse lugar pudesse ser tão infestado de youkais.' – Marjarie falou consigo mesma após usar seu bastão para confundir as idéias de um monstro particularmente feio. Suspirando, voltou a caminhar distribuindo golpes em qualquer matinho que se mexesse e borrifando inseticida, só para garantir, até chegar a uma clareira. – 'Segundo meu informante, eu devo encontrá-lo neste local.' – olhou para todas as direções antes de sentar em uma pedra. – 'Só espero que ele não demore.'

'Por favor sssssenhor.'

'Opa! Conheço esse "_s"_ esticado.' – a garota falou já se colocando de pé.

'Ressssponda... sssenhor Sssssessshoumaru!' – interrompeu o lamento ao adentrar a clareira e se deparar com a garota. – 'O que uma relessss humana fazzzz aqui?'

'Não é da sua conta... Mas, cadê o Sesshy?'

'Ssssssesssssh o quê?' – Jaken perguntou confuso.

'Sesshy.'

'Quem?'

'Sesshy, sabe? Se-shou-ma-ru, Sesshy...' – Mar respondeu balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro como comparando apelido e nome.

'Olha o respeito! É sssssenhor Ssssssessssshoumaru, humana!'

'Eu sei.' – Marjarie falou dando pouca importância ao tom indignado do sapo. – 'Mas onde ele está? Tenho negócios a tratar com ele.'

'Como ssse ele fosssse perder tempo com insssignificantesss.' – respondeu e começou a olhar para todos os lados.

'Hm, pelo que vejo você não sabe onde ele está... Não é de admirar que tenha aparecido aqui berrando que nem youkai desmamado.'

'Agora vocccê vai ver. Ninguém ofende Jaken.' – ergueu seu bastão de duas cabeças, mas nem teve tempo de lançar fogo porque Marjarie foi mais rápida e deu um soquinho no cabeção.

'Deixa de bobagem e me ajuda a procurar o Sesshy. Era para ele estar aqui, mas como só está você, deve ter acontecido algum problema.'

'Poissss eu nunca irei ajudá-la.'

'Então azar o teu!' – mostrou a língua para o baixinho e saiu correndo pela mata. Precisava encontrar Sesshoumaru o quanto antes. – 'Cadê você Sesshy?' – continuou a correria até topar com algo grande que a derrubou com tudo no chão. – 'Ai, ui.' – resmungou ainda tonta – 'mas que...' – interrompeu a reclamação ao erguer a cabeça e ver no que havia batido. – 'Tô perdida.' – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes do youkai grandão (em quem ela teve a infelicidade de bater) levantar as muralhas (também chamados braços) e golpear com tudo.

Marjarie bem que tentou se proteger com o bastão, mas o coitado foi partido em pedacinhos. Recuperando-se depressa, a garota começou a correr com tudo, pensando em sua grande falta de sorte.

Continuou fugindo, pulando troncos caídos, desviando de arbustos, se abaixando para não dar de cara nos galhos, quando viu a luz no fim do túnel. No caso seria o contrário, já que era um túnel e bem escuro, mas que opção ela tinha? Jogou-se dentro dele e continuou correndo. Perdeu as contas de quanto tempo ficou tropeçando naquela escuridão até avistar uma saída. Não pensou duas vezes e se atirou nela, caindo sem forças e com o mínimo de fôlego.

'Sobrevivi.' – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de receber um golpe na cabeça e desmaiar.

_LLL _

'Aaaaaaiiiiiii.' – ao abrir os olhos, sentia tudo girar e a cabeça apta a explodir. – 'Eu não devia ter dado férias ao Hiei e ao Heero, não devia mesmo.' – choramingou tentando se levantar, mas constatando que isso era impossível já que estava pendurada no ombro de um youkai. Analisou melhor seu meio de transporte. – 'Garras gigantes, presas monstruosas.' – engoliu em seco. – 'É hoje que viro purê.'

Foi carregada por vários metros até que o youkai parou.

'Ssssssai da frente ssssua insssssignificante.'

Aquela voz horrorosa pareceu música aos ouvidos da garota.

'Jaken!' – ela gritou emocionada tentando acenar para o baixinho. – 'Pode me ajudar, por favor?'

Ele pareceu pensar alguns segundos...

'Não!'

'Ah, não seja mau, é só fritar esse youkai aqui e eu nem te incomodo mais.'

'Essa youkai parece ter planosss melhoressss... pelo que essstou vendo, vocccê ssssserá a refeição da família.'

'O quê? Ai não, não, não, não, não, NÃO!' – começou a bater no grandalhão (recentemente descoberta como grandalhona). – 'Eu não posso ser devorada, antes de falar com Sesshou-sama, me larga, me larga! Ai que ódioooo! Uáááá!' – começou a espernear ainda mais, até que parou. – 'Por falar nisso, você encontrou o Sesshoumaru?' – perguntou já calma.

'Que humor insssstável. Sssssim, eu encontrei.' – falou superior. No final das contas nem havia sido difícil encontrar seu amo, ele apenas havia feito um desvio para matar um youkai insolente, nada demais.

'Onde?' – fez o possível para erguer a cabeça, encontrando o lindo youkai aproximando-se lentamente.

'Ainda não tirou esse lixo do caminho?'

'É pra já sssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru.' – falou prestativo e logo usou seu lança chamas que só não pegou na garota porque o youkai a soltou ao tentar se proteger.

'Você me salvou.' – ela exclamou emocionada após ver a youkai fumegar a sua frente. – 'Muito obrigada Jaken.'

'Droga, eu queria ter fritado ela também.' – ele resmungou baixinho, emburrado.

Mas Marjarie nem fez conta do que ele falou, com o olhar vidrado do jeito que estava no youkai de cabelos prateados. Correu os olhos por toda aquela gostosura e precisou catar depressa um leque na sua bolsa para começar a se abanar. Sesshou-sama era mais bonitão ao vivo! Ainda se abanando loucamente, se aproximou de Sesshoumaru, parando bem pertinho.

'É um prazer conhecê-lo Sesshou-sama.' – fez uma leve reverência e então ficou encarando aqueles maravilhosos olhos dourados. – 'Vim até aqui para propor um trato. Será uma troca de favores.' – cruzou os dedos, torcendo para que ele escutasse.

'O sssenhor Sssesss...'

'Fale.' – ele ordenou com aquela voz que, uiuiui, cortando a lamúria de Jaken, Marjarie chegou a soltar a respiração.

'O negócio é o seguinte, eu sei que você tem contas a acertar com o odioso Naraku e ele está na minha listinha de criaturas a serem torturadas, então pensei em dar um jeito de você se encarregar da tortura.'

'E em troca de quê?'

'Que você use a Tenseiga para trazer um vilão de volta à vida para que eu possa torturá-lo. A Sakura o matou antes que eu tivesse a chance.' – fez uma expressão de tristeza. – 'Então, o que me diz?'

'Massss que abssssurdo! É óbvio que ele não accceita.'

'Cale-se.' - falou ameaçador, Jaken fechou a matraca na hora.

'Então, temos um trato?' – perguntou Marjarie feliz, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Sesshy.

'Sim.' – ele pareceu hesitar por alguns momentos, então retribuiu o cumprimento, meio a contra-gosto, mas para completa realização da garota.

Quando separaram as mãos, Marjarie estava com um imenso sorriso besta na cara.

'Eu apertei a mão do Sesshy. Acho que vou desmaiar...' – fechou os olhos e caiu bem nos braços de Sesshou que, ao vê-la trocar o sorriso besta por um safado, começou a se arrepender do trato feito.

_LLL _

'Eis o meu labirinto!'- após utilizar um portal para retornar à sua era, Marjarie mostrava orgulhosa o seu cantinho da tortura.

Ao ver o sombrio local, Sesshou pareceu interessado.

'Como funciona?'

'É assim' – a garota só faltava pular no lugar de tanta animação. – 'O labirinto possui diversas armadilhas distribuídas em todos os corredores, de modo a ser impossível escapar ileso, mas um segredinho' – ela aproximou-se mais para falar de modo conspiratório. – 'Os primeiros corredores não possuem armadilha alguma para passar uma falsa sensação de segurança.'

Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo enquanto a garota aproveitou para dar umas secadas básicas. Foi quando um dos youkais classe D apareceu, arrastando um grande bloco de gelo.

'Ah, chegou nosso primeiro hóspede, aguarde só alguns segundinhos, Sesshou-sama.' – falou sorrindo docemente antes de correr até uma pequena sala junto à entrada do labirinto, voltou de lá com uma máscara metálica e um lança-chamas. Dava medo.

'É hoje que faço um churrasco.' – falou com voz sinistra.

A passos lentos foi aproximando-se do iceberg, acionou a chama e começou a derreter o gelo, rindo loucamente durante o processo.

'Prontinho Sesshou-sama!' – retirou a máscara e voltou à expressão simpática. – 'Esse é o carinha que irá voltar à vida.'

Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, o youkai desembainhou a Tenseiga, estreitando seus olhos dourados. Com um golpe cheio de classe, eliminou bonito, os emissários do outro mundo.

Pouco a pouco, o antes detonado e congelado foi voltando ao plano material, até abrir os olhos por completo.

'Atchô!' – mal tornou a respirar para já soltar um baita espirro melequento.

'Eca! Limpa esse nariz.' – a garota falou com uma careta.

'Func... a... a... a... tchô!'

'Putz, o cara pegou o mó gripão por ficar congelado, não foi proposital, mas se eu não fizesse isso teria só um esqueleto para torturar e aí não teria graça.'

'Tor... atchô... turar?' – o descongelado perguntou confuso.

'Isso aí.' – a garota respondeu simplesmente.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava.

'Mas... func... Por quê? Atchô! Eu nem sequer te conheço.'

'Ah, mas eu te conheço bem demais, caro Katsuo Kuroki, ou devo dizer, caro traficante de órgãos... DE CRIANÇAS! GGRRRRRRRRR!' – do nada, a garota explodiu em fúria e correu até Kuroki para enchê-lo de chutes. – 'Você vai ver só! Não tem idéia do que te aguarda no meu labirinto, seu bandido, sujo, nojento!'

'Ai, ui, calma!'

'Marjarie Kinomoto?' – uma nova voz surgiu ao lado da garota.

'O que é?' – já tava quase xingando um inocente, mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo.

'Hã... tenho um pacote para entregar.' – o rapaz falou hesitante.

'Minha encomenda!' – ela gritou, praticamente se jogando sobre o pobre, agitando uma caneta na mão. – 'Onde eu assino?' – ele apontou com o dedo trêmulo. – 'Certo!' – rabiscou seu nome e devolveu a prancheta ao rapaz que deu um jeito de sair correndo – 'Obrigada.' – gritou acenando. – 'Como é eficiente o serviço do Sedex 10.'

Esfregando uma mão na outra, encarou o pacotão à sua frente antes de tirar um estilete do bolso e começar a transformar o papel em migalhas, revelando...

'Larventa... blergh!' – fez cara de extremo nojo e saiu de perto como se a recém chegada se tratasse de um parasita. – 'Larva, faça o favor de ficar ao lado daquele carinha choramingando mais adiante.'

Depois da longa viagem espremida numa embalagem, a loira falsa custou a se recompor, mas quando enfim se pôs de pé, já voltou a achar que tá podendo. Hunf! Criaturinha insuportável.

'Pois eu exijo uma explicação convincente sobre o que está havendo.' – falou em tom superior.

'Tu não tá no direito de exigir nada e faz logo o que eu disse!' – Marjarie falou indignada.

'Ora, mas que petulância de sua parte se dirigir a mim dessa forma.' – Mexeu nos cabelos, fazendo pose, já se achando a rainha da cocada preta.

'Grrrrrrrr' – a garota começou a ranger os dentes, com os punhos fechados.

'Porque, convenhamos, uma garota com uma cara bobinha não espera realmente que eu faça o que seja só porque ela quer.'

Sesshou permaneceu em silêncio observando quase com curiosidade como Marjarie ficava mais e mais vermelha. Larventa sorriu, interpretando erroneamente a causa do vermelhão.

'O que foi? Vai chorar?' – perguntou com desdém.

'É você quem vai chorar.' – Mar, tremendo de raiva, pegou o lança-chamas e aproximou-se perigosamente da Larva. – 'Você não sabe com quem está lidando, seu lixo!' – quase cuspiu as palavras antes de tacar a chama azul no cabelo oxigenado da criatura. Ela gritou e nada mais pôde fazer enquanto ganhava um corte moicano chamuscado. – 'Gostou do seu novo look? Dependendo da resposta você pode ganhar cicatrizes bem estilosas.'

No mesmo instante a nojenta resolveu manter a pose enquanto formulava em sua mente um modo de escapar.

'Pois eu irei informá-la que não temo suas ameaças. Conheço meu poder e influência ao contrário de você que se acha capaz de me amedrontar quando tudo que consegue é me causar pena.'

Ah, mas que absurdo! Essa "coisa", nem de gente ela podia ser chamada, não tinha nem o direito de ser torturada. Ela seria eliminada, de preferência como um inseto!

Marjarie já se preparava para liquidar com a azeda quando viu uma linha verde cruzar a ar a sua frente, atingindo Lauren como se fosse um chicote e a jogando longe. A chefona virou-se depressa, ficando surpresa ao encontrar o lindo youkai com a mão erguida em frente ao rosto.

'Eu recomendo que você se comporte humana' – falou com voz fria cheia de desprezo, estralando os dedos. – 'porque meu próximo ataque irá despedaçá-la.'

'S... Seshou-sama.' – Marjarie estava boquiaberta, seus olhos brilhando loucamente... um ar espantado de pura veneração.

Larventa se levantou, passando a mão no corte em seu rosto, pousou seus olhos por alguns instantes em Sesshoumaru, temerosa e então caminhou meio cambaleante para perto de Kuroki.

Marjarie continuou encarando o youkai com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele era tudo de bom. Foi quando um avião passou rasante no local, atirando um caixote que só não fez a garota ver estrelas porque Sesshoumaru a puxou pelo braço.

'Sesshy...'

'Tome mais cuidado.'

'Sim.' – falou com os olhos em forma de coração. Havia encontrado seu youkai encantado.

Sesshoumaru apenas lançou-lhe um olhar sério, demorou alguns minutos para a garota perceber que estava o encarando abobalhada.

'Ah... bem...' – tentou dar um jeito de disfarçar quando pousou os olhos na caixa, era a desculpa que precisava. – 'Ah! Vejamos o que tem aqui.' – correu meio nervosa, se xingando mentalmente, precisava se comportar, sabia que Sesshy não tinha muita paciência, se é que tinha alguma, e para ele desfazer o trato não demoraria um instante.

Começou a cantarolar desafinada, enquanto rasgava a caixa, quando deu de cara com o seu terrível conteúdo.

'Uargh! O que é isso? O que é isso?' – perguntou em pânico.

'Mais uma humana.' – Susshoumaru respondeu com desgosto na voz.

'Não estou falando disto.' – apontou para a mulher amontoada na caixa. – 'Estou falando disso.' – desviou o indicador para vários bichinhos gosmentos. – 'Ela está acompanhada de montes de lesmas. Que nojo.'

O youkai rodou os olhos.

'Viajou acompanhada das companheiras de espécie.' – continuou falando sem ligar para a expressão do bonitão ao seu lado. – 'Não restam dúvidas de que é uma Valesma.' – concluiu acenando afirmativamente, com pose de esperta.

'Será que meu destino é estar cercado de idiotas?' – Sesshou falou para si.

'Ah! Isso me lembra, Sesshy, pode reviver essa aqui também? Não estava nos meus planos torturá-la tão cedo, mas parece que o pessoal da CSN já deu um jeito na infeliz...' – suspiro – 'Então, você pode?' – juntou as mãos em frente ao rosto, com cara de pidona.

'E por que eu faria algo assim?'

'Pelo prazer de me ajudar?' – tentou.

Recebeu apenas um olhar de descrença.

'Por que você adora liquidar os emissários do outro mundo?'

Estreitar de olhos.

'Por que... por que... ah! Por que essa criatura aqui, também conhecida como Valerie Devine é muito suja! Tinha vários negócios obscuros e, quando Touya a descobriu e ela quase bateu as botas, resolveu se vingar, de modo muito covarde, apenas agindo nas sombras. Francamente, onde está a honra da luta se você põe os outros a fazer seu trabalho?'

Sesshoumaru começou a se interessar.

'Em resumo, é uma covarde! E durante as lutas só fica usando golpezinhos baixos e trapaças... cadê a força nisso? O poder, a beleza, a perfeição de uma batalha? Ela não liga pra isso. Lembra o Inuyasha balançando a magnífica Tessaiga, que, diga-se de passagem, ficaria muito melhor com você, de qualquer jeito, como se tratasse de um pedaço de madeira!' – concluiu seu argumento quase sem fôlego, dando um soco na palma da mão esquerda.

Aquilo sim, pareceu finalmente convencer o youkai. Silenciosamente ele desembainhou a Tenseiga e trouxe a Valixo de volta ao mundo.

'Kyakyakyakya!' – a mulher ergueu-se com os braços para o alto e uma expressão lunática no rosto.

'Quê é isso...' – Marjarie comentou, achando que a criatura tinha endoidecido de vez.

'Matei minha irmã imbecil! Kyakyakyakya.'

'Vixe, continua falando incoerências... ô minha senhora, a Kat tá viva, tu é que se deu mal, criatura.'

'Como?' – desfez a expressão de gênio do mal, substituindo-a por uma de ponto de interrogação.

'Aiai, essas pessoas desatualizadas...' – suspirou – 'É o seguinte, seus planos deram errado, a galera de Sem Barreiras está super bem.'

'Nãããããooooooo!' – gritou com uma expressão muito mais doida.

'O quê?' – Kuroki, que nesse momento tentava se livrar do agarro da Lauren, gritou. – 'Estão todos bem? Todos? Até aquela garotinha infeliz que me atrapalhou?'

'Exatamente, agora, se me fazem o favor, podem ir andando em direção à majestosa construção logo à frente.'

'Majestosa?' – Lauren agarradora perguntou com desprezo, ainda pendurada no pescoço de Kuroki. – 'Chama esse negócio caindo aos pedaços de majestoso? Pft, não me faça rir.'

Marjarie apenas rodou os olhos e retirou um controle do bolso. Com expressão de tédio, digitou uma combinação e diversos explosivos fizeram seu trabalho, mandando os três pelos ares que caíram estrategicamente dentro do labirinto. Mantendo a mesma expressão no rosto, digitou outra combinação e os pesados portões se fecharam.

'Heero pode não estar aqui, mas ele me deixou muita tecnologia disponível.' – falou em tom superior. – 'Vamos Sesshy-sama? Agora começa a diversão.' – concluiu com um sorriso mau que o youkai quase retribuiu.

_LLL _

'Então Katsuo, você vem sempre aqui?' – Lauren perguntou melosa, ainda pendurada em Kuroki. Marjarie fez uma careta cômica, a Larventa não perdia tempo mesmo.

'Hey, Kuroki, não entra na onda dessa aí, a Larventa não pode ver um homem sem se atirar em cima. No mínimo possui altos planos de usar você para sair daqui.'

'Conheço bem esse tipinho.' – ele falou com desgosto. – 'Se pelo menos fosse bonita ainda vá lá, mas é uma baranga.'

Marjarie não agüentou e explodiu em gargalhadas. Bufando, Lauren se separou do cara, cruzando os braços.

'Não acha tudo tranqüilo demais?' – Valerie falou séria. Era muito suspeita toda a segurança com que conseguiam transitar pelos corredores. Foi Valixo concluir seu pensamento para uma flecha passar chispando em sua orelha, desviou-se depressa, já preparada para pegar uma shuriken quando percebeu que estava sem sua bolsinha do Gato Félix. – 'Minhas armas! Onde estão minhas armas?' – gritou histérica.

Mais e mais flechas zuniam ao seu redor. Distraída pela sua indignação, não percebeu a perigosa aproximação de uma que acabou a atingindo bem na retaguarda.

'Iaaaau.' – com a mão na região atingida, começou a correr ao redor de Kuroki, que nesse momento estava encolhido no chão, protegendo-se do ataque. Ainda gritando, Valerie começou a pular, parecendo envolvida em uma estranha dança tribal.

Lauren, desistindo de passar uma cantada em uma das flechas (descobriu que elas não se interessavam pela sua cara de jaburu), começou a usar seus golpes para abater os inimigos. Foram minutos de intensa luta e, quando o arsenal de flechas se encerrou, Kuroki pôde enfim se reerguer para usar todo seu cavalheirismo e retirar a flecha grudada na região traseira de Valixo.

'Credo, esse troço não sai!' – gritou com um pé apoiado nas costas da mulher e segurando a flecha com ambas as mãos.

'Põe mais força!' – ela ordenou desesperada.

'Calmaê!' – tomou fôlego e arrancou a flecha, erguendo-a triunfalmente em seguida. – 'Consegui.'

'Obrigada.' – Valerie falou se recompondo.

'Estou aqui para servi-la, adorável dama.' – falou galante. Larventa odiou a troca de palavras, começou a caminhar, mas não sem antes jogar seus poucos cabelos sobre o ombro para fazer charme.

'Que bando de ridículos.' – Marjarie falou rindo, brincando com o controle que tinha em mãos. – 'Hey, Sesshy, quer ver uma coisa engraçada?'

Com um olhar desconfiado, Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça, instantaneamente a garota digitou alguns códigos no equipamento. Sob o local em que o trio de vilões agora andava surgiu um enorme alçapão que os engoliu, fechando logo em seguida.

'Pra onde eles foram?' – o youkai perguntou, agora curioso.

'Uma salinha de torturas bizarras.' – Marjarie falou divertida, digitando novos códigos. Uma passagem abriu logo à frente, dando para um luxuoso corredor. – 'Agora, vamos acompanhar as aventuras deles.' – deu uma risadinha, adentrando o local e ligando o telão, sendo seguida momentos depois por Sesshoumaru.

_LLL _

'Que lugar é esse?' – Lauren perguntou enquanto analisava os arredores. Era tudo de um rosa berrante, junto a detalhes verde limão. Um atentado aos olhos.

'Vamos investigar.' – Valerie falou autoritária, se autodenominando a líder.

'Concordo.' – Kuroki inclinou-se educadamente. – 'Primeiro as damas.'

As duas detestáveis começaram então a caminhar, seguidas de perto pelo vilão. Não precisaram percorrer muitos metros para uma musiquinha ser ouvida.

'Bananas de pijamas, descendo as escadas...'

Abismados, os três ficaram apenas encarando as bananas gigantes em seus trajes listrados, se aproximando ao som da música. Sem perceberem, foram cercados pelos seres.

'Veja só B1.'

'Estou vendo B2.' – continuaram falando besteira, até que se cansaram e voltaram à musiquinha.

Os três torturados apenas se encararam, mas o momento de paz durou pouco.

'Tinky Wink...' – um enorme bichinho roxo surgiu do nada, dando uma barrigada nos três.

'Dipsy, Lala, Po.' – outros três gordinhos surgiram, distribuindo mais barrigadas e desmontando os vilões.

'Mas que é isso?' – Larventa perguntou irritada, mas tudo que recebeu como resposta foi uma pisada no meio das fuças.

'Dançando na Lama!' – o quarteto colorido gritou feliz, começando a pular em cima da loira. Terminando a festa, encararam os demais presentes e sorriram. – 'De novo! De novo!' – meio desengonçados devido a enorme barriga, começaram a pisotear Kuroki e Devine. Em pouco tempo o trio não passava de panquecas estiradas no chão.

'Socorro!' – sem alternativa, Katsuo começou a gritar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi levar um pisão mais forte e fazer com que os Telettubies começassem a cantar.

'Nããããooooooooo.' – Valixo estava a ponto de enlouquecer, quando um outro bicho, particularmente roxo, surgiu de braços abertos.

'Barney tem novos amiguinhos.'

'De novo! De novo!'

'Bananas de pijamas...'

'De novo! De novo!'

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

LLL 'Acho que eles já ficaram tempo suficiente.' – Marjarie falou tranqüila. Ela e Sesshoumaru estavam confortavelmente instalados, tomando chá e comendo bolo, uma musiquinha relaxante preenchendo o ambiente. 'Quero mesmo saber em que estado eles sairão de lá.' – o youkai falou também tranqüilo, terminando de beber o seu chá. Até que estava passando uma tarde agradável. 'É pra já!' – abandonando o corredor, a garota digitou novos códigos e um outro alçapão se abriu, acionou então o elevador e espichou o pescoço para observar o triunfal retorno dos sobreviventes. Lauren estava abraçada ao próprio corpo falando a tabuada do um e balançando seu cabelo moicano, Valerie declamava a "batatinha quando nasce" enquanto Kuroki estava jogado no chão, babando. 'Vejo que o tratamento foi mesmo intensivo.' – Marjarie falou. 'Eles não parecem em seu juízo perfeito.' 'Pois é, né?' – a garota não agüentou muito e caiu na risada, quando se recuperou, lançou um leve choque para tirar as criaturas do estado abobalhado em que se encontravam. 

'Sinto como se saísse se um pesadelo.' – Valixo falou com voz sombria, os demais apenas a encararam de olhos esbugalhados acenando com a cabeça.

'Hem... hem... O que aconteceu meus queridos?' – Marjarie perguntou com jeito de Umbridge. Os vilões se recuperaram depressa, não queriam parecer transtornados diante da torturadora.

'Nada que lhe interesse.' – Lauren falou cheia da pose, logo tornando a caminhar, queria sair o quanto antes daquele lugar doido para ter uma palavrinha com Sark. Sim, ele saberia um jeito de se vingar.

Pouco mais atrás, Kuroki e Valerie estavam em uma agradável conversa.

'Para que região do mundo dos mortos você foi mandada?'

'Para a dos pedregulhos...' – Valixo respondeu.

'Ah, então por isso não nos conhecemos antes... eu fui mandado para os rios incandescentes.' – Kuroki falou educadamente.

'Ouvi dizer que lá é horrível...'

'Que nada, subornei alguns guardas e agora tenho direito a certo conforto.'

'Oh, essa é uma boa idéia.'

'Hey, vocês dois!' – irritada por ser completamente ignorada, Larventa retornou alguns passos, parando em frente ao par, de mãos na cintura. – 'Parem de conversa fiada e andem mais depressa, senão nunca sairemos daqui.'

'Que mulher mais estressada.' – Valixo falou, ignorando a Larva solenemente.

'No mínimo é uma mal amada, também pudera, com essa cara de mocréia.' – Kuroki falou sabiamente.

Soltando um bufo de irritação, Lauren saiu andando a passos pesados, morrendo de raiva. Chegou a uma bifurcação e rapidamente tomou o caminho da direita, ou pelo menos tentou já que...

BUM!

Deu um encontrão de cara na parede. Com o nariz amassado, retornou seus passos e tentou o caminho da esquerda...

BUM!

Outra vez... virou-se e encontrou Katsuo e Valerie parados, o caminho pelo qual eles andavam tranqüilos também havia se fechado inesperadamente, restando apenas uma passagem. Em comum acordo, os três começaram a andar lentamente em direção a ela.

'Huhuhu, essa é uma das minhas armadilhas prediletas.' – Marjarie falou abraçada ao controle.

'O que você anda tramando?' – Sesshoumaru perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

'Algo bem nojento.' – colocou seu sorriso mau no rosto e caminhou saltitante até chegar à parede que limitava a sala onde os torturados entrariam, Sesshy a seguia de perto. – 'Ah, lá vêm os nossos convidados.' – aumentou ainda mais o sorriso e digitou um código no controle, no mesmo instante o chão se abriu revelando um tanque coberto de esterco.

Os três recuaram e se preparavam para escapar quando encontraram a entrada fechada. Marjarie balançava o controle nas mãos.

'A única saída é aquela ali.' - apontou para uma portinha – 'E, bem, para chegar lá vocês terão que percorrer esse agradável caminho. Divirtam-se.' – concluiu se sentando e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Pé ante pé, Kuroki se aproximou do tanque e franziu o nariz ao sentir o "leve e agradável" odor. Retornou depressa para o lado das mulheres.

'Não há dúvidas, aquilo lá é puro esterco, com um fedor de levantar defunto.'

'Bem, você não está muito longe de ser um.' – Lauren falou debochada.

'Chega de papo furado!' – Valerie interviu. – 'Vocês têm alguma idéia decente para atravessarmos isso?'

'Não precisa ser gênio para saber, é só caminhar... ou vão me dizer que têm medo de sujar um pouquinho os pés? Francamente, que trio de vilões furados.' – Marjarie falou balançando a cabeça.

'Hunf! Vamos logo!' – Valixo tomou a dianteira e partiu em direção ao seu destino. Katsuo e Lauren andavam imponentes logo atrás.

Pararam lado a lado, frente o esterco, mas logo tomaram coragem para realizar a travessia, afinal, a guria doida tinha razão, só iriam sujar um pouco os pés.

Trocaram rápidos olhares e deram um passo... Pequeno para um vilão, mas grande para um torturado. Principalmente quando se está diante, não de um caminho de esterco, mas de um tanque, fundo e com muito recheio. Mal puderam piscar antes de fazer seu emocionante mergulho rumo às profundezas obscuras e fedidas do local.

'Socorro! Socorro! Socorroooooooooo!' – Lauren gritava desesperada, apenas suas mãos e o nariz visível. O fato dela conseguir gritar nessas condições, permanece um mistério.

Sendo um pouco mais altos que a Larventa, Kuroki e Valerie puderam ao menos manter seus rostos dignamente intactos.

'Isso não é real, não pode ser real.' – Kuroki murmurava para si mesmo. – 'O que eu fiz para merecer isso?' – desabafou, abrindo os braços, espirrando esterco na cara da Valixo. A mulher rangeu os dentes e estreitou os olhos.

'Prepare-se.' – ela falou sinistra, logo se jogando sobre Kuroki, tentando esganá-lo.

'Socorro... socorro... so.. co... so... so...' – Lauren, ignorada pelos companheiros, continuava com seus apelos desesperados, foi quando Kuroki, em um mergulho chocante para desviar de Valerie, surgiu imponente na superfície, trazendo Lauren junto em seus braços.

'Eca! Que coisa é essa?' – ele perguntou com nojo, já querendo devolver o produto indesejado, no entanto a mulher se agarrou como pôde nele. – 'Eita, desgruda!' – começou a se sacudir, sem resultados, quando seu olhar caiu sobre Valixo, ela estava de cabeça baixa, tremendo de raiva e coberta de esterco dos pés a cabeça, ao ter falhado na sua tentativa de assassinato. Ergueu o rosto...

'Cruzes!' – Kuroki gritou, sua voz saindo estranhamente fina.

'Adios, amigo.' – falou séria e partiu para o ataque. Sem alternativa, Kuroki começou a fugir, Lauren firmemente presa ao seu pescoço. Não existem palavras para descrever tal momento. Fugitivo e atacante, envolvidos em um nado enlouquecido, desesperador...

'Cômico!' – Marjarie falou dando risada. – 'Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto! E você Sesshy-sama, está gostando?'

'Hn.' – ele falou com um imperceptível sorriso. 'Gruarr.' – Valerie rosnava, dando furiosas braçadas no esterco. Foram longos e angustiantes minutos até que enfim alcançaram a borda do tanque. 'Terra firme!' – Kuroki gritou emocionado, lágrimas repletas de sentimento abandonando seus olhos. Impulsionou-se mais fortemente e saltou rumo à liberdade, pousando suavemente no chão limpo, Lauren servindo para amortecer a queda. Pouco depois, Valerie surgiu do esterco, os cabelos na cara, a expressão assassina, se arrastando para fora do tanque. 'A Samara!' – Katsuo gritou chocado, começando a correr todo desengonçado. Lauren, encantada com seu salvador, começou a correr também. 'Vamos segui-los!' – Marjarie falou emocionada, puxando Sesshoumaru pela mão. Acompanharam de perto a fuga, vendo com gosto o momento em que os vilões foram obrigados a parar devido a uma Esfinge bloqueando o caminho. 

'Yahhhhhhhhh!' – Larventa tentou atingir o obstáculo com uma voadora, levando uma patada a meio caminho de seu intento. Isso pareceu despertar Valixo de seu momento O Chamado, voltando ao habitual sangue frio para encarar sua nova adversária que andava de um lado a outro da trilha, bloqueando o avanço.

'Vocês estão muito próximos da saída, o caminho mais rápido é passando por mim.' – falou com uma voz profunda e rouca. 'Beleza!' – Kuroki disse confiante, caminhando cheio de gingado, tentando passar... tudo que conseguiu foi levar uma bela patada, sendo atirado longe. 

'Apenas poderão passar se decifrarem meu enigma...'

'Eu que dei a idéia!' – Marjarie gritou de cima do muro, acenando para a Esfinge.

'Se acertarem de primeira...' – continuou a Esfinge falando, sem se importar com a interrupção. – '...deixarei-os passar, se errarem, eu ataco. Permaneçam em silêncio e os deixarei partir. Ilesos.'

'Lembrando que se partirem, terão que retornar seus passos e mergulhar outra vez no esterco huhuhuhu.' – a chefona mal cabia em si de tanta alegria.

'Certo, diga-nos o enigma.' – Valerie pediu.

A Esfinge sentou-se e recitou.

_Pense em um lugar distante._

_Depois a última vogal._

_E finalmente, o saradão de Shaman King. _

_Agora junte tudo e me responda o seguinte:_

_Que tipo de criatura você não gostaria de beijar?_

'Ah, que orgulho do meu enigma.' – Marjarie falou toda sorriso, a Esfinge apenas rolou os olhos, chateada com o enigma besta que a fizeram recitar.

Os vilões sentaram em rodinha, expressões de grandes pensadores do universo na face.

'Um lugar distante, pode ser qualquer coisa...' – Kuroki comentou.

'Acredito que seja tipo, ali, por lá.' – Valerie falou séria.

'Faz sentido, agora a segunda pista é besta... lógico que a última vogal é u.' – Katsuo concluiu.

'Certo agora tem aquele tal personagem... Vocês têm alguma idéia de quem seja? Eu nem nunca ouvi falar nesse tal Shawan King.'

'É Shaman King.' – Larventa corrigiu, cheia da pose, os outros dois se viraram para ela.

'Você conhece?' – perguntaram juntos.

'Óbvio.' – ela falou com ar superior. – 'Com tantos lindos desfilando por lá.'

'Então desembucha logo quem é esse tal saradão?' – Valixo perguntou sem paciência.

'Acho que é o Amidamaru.'

'Bem, vejamos... temos que juntar tudo. La... u... amidamaru.' – Katsuo parou com a testa franzida. – 'Não faz o menor sentido!'

'Então... deve ser o Ren.'

'Vamos montar então... La... u... ren.' – Kuroki falou outra vez, parando, agora com um sorriso. – 'Lauren! Hahahahahaha o enigma deu certinho! Nunca que eu ia querer beijar essa coisa!' 

'Ora, como ousa!' – a oxigenada perguntou ofendida, saindo rápido e parando diante da Esfinge. – 'Sai da frente sua monstra!' – a imponente criatura enrugou o rosto ante o insulto e partiu para o ataque, arranhando a Larva.

'Grande Esfinge-chan! Nada de levar ofensa para casa!' - a chefona gritava, agitando os braços.

'Morda a jugular.' – Sesshy sugeriu, simpatizando com a Esfinge, ela sorriu ao lindo youkai e pôs as garras no pescoço da coisa.

'Per... perdão...' – Lauren falou em um fio de voz.

'Senhorita Esfinge.' – Kuroki falou galante, ajoelhando em frente a ela, pegando a pata felina e levando aos lábios. – 'Permita-me lhe dizer a resposta do enigma... a coisa que eu não gostaria de beijar é a Lauren.' – ele acabou não agüentando e caiu na risada.

'Correto.' – ela falou com a voz profunda, afastando as garras do pescoço ossudo e permitindo a passagem.

'Obrigado, minha dama.' – Katsuo tornou a falar educado, seguindo então pelo corredor, logo as duas mulheres partiram na cola dele.

'Que cara de pau.' – Sesshoumaru falou balançando a cabeça.

'É, né?' – a garota concordou, voltando a caminhar de mãos dadas com o bonitão. Observaram com satisfação os vilões serem atacados por uma série de armadilhas aéreas, foram atingidos por pêndulos de relógios, pedregulhos, titica de coruja, sujeira de cupim...

'Não agüento mais... quero água, água...' – Larventa andava arrastando os pés, o casaquinho amarrado na cabeça e se apoiando em um dos pêndulos.

'Eu quero um camelo.' – Kuroki reclamou, em estado semelhante à coisa.

'Seus frouxos!' – Valixo usava de toda sua força de vontade para manter a pose, conseguindo ao menos andar de modo mais digno que seus companheiros. – 'Você' – apontou para Kuroki. – 'Finja que é homem e reaja! E você...' – apontou para Lauren. – 'Apenas cale a boca.'

'Isso aqui tá muito bom!' – sabe-se-lá-como, Marjarie conseguiu um pacotão de pipoca e acompanhava com gosto as aventuras. – 'Sesshy-sama, não se acanhe e coma também.' – estendeu o pacote para o youkai que encarou a pipoca com uma sobrancelha erguida.

'Que comida estranha.' – hesitou, mas por insistência da garota acabou pegando um punhado. – 'Curioso.' – foi tudo que ele comentou.

Os vilões seguiram mais alguns metros entre ofensas e xingamentos até que, finalmente, vislumbraram...

'Um Oásis!' – Kuroki falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, assoando o nariz no cabelo moicano da Lauren.

'Deixa de ser besta!' – Valixo deu um cascudo na cabeça do cara. – 'Aquela...' – Endireitou-se, fazendo ar de importância. – 'é a saída.'

'LIBERDADE!' – Lauren e Kuroki gritaram juntos, correndo desabalados. A musiquinha da corrida de São Silvestre tocando ao fundo. Pisaram em uma moitinha... e foram lançados longe. Desviaram o olhar para a garota que os encarava sorrindo de cima do muro.

'O caminho está recheado de minas.' – comentou simpática.

Eles grunhiram e se levantaram, juntando-se a líder, Valerie, para seguir adiante. Foi uma travessia lenta, tortuosa e explosiva, até que, detonados, alcançaram a saída.

'Estou salvo! Salvo!' – Kuroki beijava o chão, quando foi agarrado pelo cangote e erguido por um youkai corpulento. As vilãs tiveram o mesmo destino.

'Esses simpáticos youkais.' – close nas caras de mau. – 'Farão a gentileza de acompanhá-los até seus locais de origem.'

'Ótimo, ótimo.' – Katsuo discorreu agradecimentos, mesmo sendo arrastado de qualquer jeito, tudo para ficar longe daquele lugar.

'Façam uma boa viagem.' – a garota acenou e, ao lado de Sesshoumaru, deixou os muros. – 'Então Sesshy?' – juntou as mãos em frente ao rosto em expectativa.

'Foi uma tarde agradável...' – ele comentou e, mal teve tempo de virar o rosto, indiferente, antes da Marjarie pular em seu pescoço, abraçando-o forte.

'Que felicidade! Pode deixar que quando quiser tirar uma folguinha, o labirinto estará aqui, disponível para você. E... se você também quiser...'

'O quê?'

'Fazer parte da gangue!' – ela se soltou do pescoço dele, dando pulinhos.

'Quem sabe...' – ele falou, dando uma leve palmadinha na cabeça da garota, começando então a se afastar lentamente, uma brisa suave balançando seus cabelos.

'Estou num sonho.' – Marjarie falou, boba, antes de correr até ele. – 'Só espero que a reação dos meninos a essa novidade não seja muito drástica.'

**N/A:**

Olá! Após intermináveis eras, aqui está uma leve torturinha para dois vilões de Sem Barreiras... Katsuo Kuroki e Valerie Devine, personagens do fic da minha maninha querida... Rô! Espero que tenham gostado

Lauren é personagem do seriado ALIAS, e está aqui para sofrer um pouquinho também... Ah, como é bom trazer vilões para o labirinto.

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que acompanham essa aventura e um mega beijão para a Rô que revisou e sugeriu melhoras. Brigada querida!

Ah sim, a Sâmara (do grito do Kuroki) é aquela guria pavorosa do filme O Chamado.

Beijos a todos.

Marjarie


End file.
